Love is a Battleground
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Sequel to Past,Present,and Future. To get the one you love you must fight for them, yourself, and both of you. Liley?Loliver?
1. Searching, Hiding

**Here it is the sequel to **_**Past,Present,and Future**_**. I hope you guys' enjoy. Who will Lilly choose Miley or Oliver? I don't know? Seriously I have no clue who I want to do. I have the story in my head but the outcome is unknown. Hmmm. Well this takes place right after the last chapter of _Past,Present,and Future_. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

The two embraced in a hug and Miley took in the scent that was pure Lilly as Lilly wrapped her arms tighter around her new love. "I'm so sorry, but you know what they say love is blind."

Miley pulled away and let out a laugh arms still securely wrapped around the blonde. "Yeah they do say that, but I'm glad you finally opened your eyes." Miley lent forward and placed a kiss on Lilly's lips, then afterward licked them. "I could so get used to this."

_Me too Miley, me too._ "Really?" Miley nodded as she bit her lip. _I love when she does that._ "Well than how 'bout some more?" Lilly lifted on her tip toes to reach Miley's lips and place a soft kiss on them. Their lips separated and rested their foreheads on one another again. "I've been meaning to ask you," Miley nodded her head and Lilly continued. "What's with all the boxes?"

Miley's face fell slightly as she remembered what she was going to do moments before._It shouldn't matter now should it? I mean Lilly is mine and there is no point in moving._ Miley pulled away from Lilly's grasp. "It's nothing Lil. Don't worry about it." Miley walked towards her bare bed and sat down with arms folded.

"Miles I know you better than that," Lilly walked over towards Miley, sat down, and wrapped and arm around her new girlfriend. "What's troubling you?"

Miley put a smile on her face and looked into Lilly's bright blue eyes. "I don't think what is bothering me will ever copy you Miss Runway Bride."

Lilly blushed a light shade of red before opening her mouth to speak. "Yeah well in this case the Runaway Bride had to do what she had to do to get her fairytale ending."

"Fairytale ending? And what would that be?" _Good a change in subject, now I could go and unpack and stay. I was crazy for thinking I could move away._

Lilly smiled before she leaned in and placed a kiss on Miley's lips. The kiss grew into so much more as Miley's hand went to Lilly's cheek and pushed her closer to her body. Lilly's tongue soon broke way from her mouth to graze across Miley's soft pink lip. Miley let out a moan as she granted her girlfriend the access that she wanted.

Lilly's tongue dove into Miley's mouth and explored passing over Miley's white teeth and poking at every inside of Miley's cheek. Miley's tongue made a swift move wrapping her tongue all around Lilly's and pulling back, giving Lilly a turn to moan.

Lilly was getting more into the kiss and gently took her hands and put them Miley's shoulder's pushing the brunette girl down while Lilly straddled her hips and Miley's hand went into Lilly's golden hair.

Their tongues did not battle but Miley was giving full pleasure to Lilly's. She would wrap her tongue around her blonde friend and slide it back and forth. Before it was to long Miley's tongue grew tired and Lilly's took over. This time Lilly started to grind on Miley's hips letting Miley echo her moan in the back of Lilly's throat. Lilly's tongue repeated every little thing that Miley's had done just moments before.

Miley's hands found their way to Lilly's ribs and started to rub circles on the cloth that was covering Lilly's already burning skin. Lilly's tongue soon grew tired and started to pull away but not before giving a goodbye lick to Miley's.

But neither girl wanted to end what started so Lilly took Miley's bottom lip in between her teeth and started to suck on the light pink flesh. Miley let out a groan as Lilly's hips pushed harder on her own hips and her hands grabbed into Lilly sides. Lilly then pulled her tongue back out and skated across Miley's lip before tracing down her jaw line and stopped at Miley's neck.

Lilly started off with butterfly kisses before she started to nip and suck at the exposed skin. Miley moved her head to give Lilly more access and let out a groan as Lilly found her sweet spot. Lilly smiled and bit down hard before she started to suck on Miley's spot. Miley's neck tightened and she wiggled underneath Lilly, to stay ground Lilly grinded as hard as she could on Miley's hips before giving one last bite on the brunette's sweet spot.

Lilly's eyes went to Miley's closed one and when Miley opened them Lilly painted a smile across her face as did Miley, who's hand moved to push Lilly's hair back. "I love you Lilly."

Lilly bent forward and kissed Miley's nose causing Miley to scrunch up her face and let out a small giggle. "I love you too, but don't think I forgot what was bothering you."

_Rats, okay I guess there is no escape._ Lilly rolled off of Miley and laid sideways facing the girl. "Okay, well umm I guess you could say I was rationally thinking, but I was planning on leaving."

_Leaving!? What? Why?_ Lilly's face slightly fell and her heart started to race as she realized she was moments away from missing Miley. "Leaving?"

Miley looked away from Lilly's eyes for a moment as the blonde's voice somewhat cracked. "Yeah, but I think I changed my mind."

Miley returned her eyes back on Lilly's and was now biting her lower lip. "Wh-Where were you planning on going?"

Lilly didn't want to admit but the thought of just missing Miley scared her. She didn't want it to show but she could feel tears well up in her eyes. Miley reached her hand out and stroked her cheek. "Aww Lilly don't be sad, I'm right here and I'm not leaving, but I was planning on going back home, to Malibu."

_Malibu? She thinks of Malibu as her home why?_ "Malibu? How is that considered your home Miles?"

Miley smiled and placed a small kiss on Lilly's lips. "Because Malibu is the place where I fell in love and it's the place that holds all those memories of that special someone and I was going back to keep and cherish those memories." _Huh now that I think about that that is not really a good plan. All the reminders of Lilly would be cruel to myself, but it's still my home._

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley back. _That would be nice. Go revisit my hometown. I wonder…_ "Hey Miles, umm do you think that maybe, if it's not too much trouble, that quite possibly me and you could go back home?"

Miley looked at Lilly with shock and blinked a few times at what she just said. "Yeah sure Lilly anytime."

Lilly smiled and sprang up from her laying position and already had one foot off the bed. "Then how about right now?"

Miley could sense the excitement in Lilly's voice and laughed at the perkiness her blonde friend still carried. "Sure Lil, we could go right now." Miley stood up and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist before placing a kiss on Lilly's forehead.

Lilly closed her eyes and opened them when Miley finished. "Thanks Miles."

--x--

Oliver sat on the step of the church just before the alter holding Lilly's flowers in his hand as a few trickle of tears fell. He was in bewilderment at what just occurred seconds before him. He loved Lilly with all his heart and he was positive that she loved him back.

"Hey kiddo," Ron Oken walked over to his only son and sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He rubbed his shoulder gently as he tired to think of something to say. "You okay."

Oliver looked down at the flowers and sniffed before answering. "Not really Dad." He let air escape between a small open from his lips and wiped a new tear that was coming down. "Why?" Oliver looked off into the distance where Lilly ran and slightly shook his head.

Ron sighed and rubbed more gently on his son's shoulder. "I don't know my boy. Maybe, just maybe, she was nervous and could not go through with this, I mean you two are both fairly young and it was probably too much." Mr. Oken did not know what to do or say for he was never put in this situation. But when his son did not answer he decided to continue. "Son, do you love that girl."

Oliver put his head down yet again before finally dropping the flowers and rubbing his hands together. "More than anything Dad."

"Than run after son," Oliver turned and looked at his Father. "Don't let her get away, if she is the one son don't let her go. Go get her."

--x--

**Okay so what do you think? Why do you think Lilly all of a sudden wants to go to Malibu? Will Oliver go chase after his love? You will soon find out. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys' next chapter. Till then.**


	2. Arriving, Waiting

**Yay more Loliver readers. Okay so I know its been awhile I'm sorry, anyway this chapter is a little dry, but I had to do that or else the story would end to quickly, it builds don't worry. Anyway Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

--x--

Thousand of miles up in the air could make it difficult to find a person and that is just what Lilly wanted. The blonde closed her eyes and laid her had back as she was fighting the guilt and pain in her heart and stomach.

_I'm sorry Oliver truly I am, but I have something special with Miley and somehow I always new that. Sigh I know running away was not the best thing to do but I do not want to see your hurt face Ollie, it would hurt way too much._ Lilly moved her head to look out at the clouds below her and a small tear trickled down her eye and fell off her chin._Please forgive me._

"Okay so I called Daddy he said he would be happy to take us in for the mean time and we got everything transferred for our school and junk so everything should go along smoothly," Miley was looking at her laptop at all the plans she had made and was shocked at how quickly the internet worked today than it did back then. She turned over to face Lilly and found her distant. Miley's heart grew with worry and concern. _She is happy isn't she?_ Miley took her hand and covered it over Lilly's. "You okay Lil?"

Lilly made one last glance out the window before turning to face her girlfriend and spread a smile across her face. "Yea Miles, I'm fine just fine," She flipped her hand and laced it with Miley's before giving a kiss on Miley's cheek causing the retired singer to smile. "Thanks for everything Miles."

"I would go to Pluto and back thousands of times Lilly to make you happy, even though Pluto is no longer a planet, you know what I mean." Lilly let out a laugh and kissed Miley gently on the lips.

"Yes I totally know what you mean. You would do anything for me and that is all I could ever ask for." Lilly squeezed Miley's hand and both girls smiled to each other.

The flight still had many hours and miles to go so the rest of the trip was quiet as Lilly drifted off to sleep.

--x--

Oliver paced around hastily in his home trying to figure out where Lilly could have gone. He stopped when he notice a picture of him and Lilly and went towards it taking the photo in his hands. With his finger her drew the outline of Lilly and felt tears well up in his eyes. "Where are you Lilly?"

He placed the photo down and sat on the couch repeatedly running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Where could she have gone?" He had been trying for hours to figure out where the love of his life went.

In a mere few hours she disappeared. Oliver tried calling her countless times but never received an answer or call back. He started to lose hope when one person came to his mind, one person who he new that would do anything for a friend. "Miley." He stood up and went to the closet for his jacket. "If anything Miley would know exactly where Lilly is."

Oliver rushed out the door and into the craziness of the city. He pushed through the crowd trying to reach Miley's apartment. When he did he ran up the steps to Miley's floor and came to her room number. Praying that is was unlocked Oliver found that it was and busted through the door. "Miley Lilly is gone do you know…" Oliver stopped mid-sentence when he notice the place was empty. "Miley?"

Oliver walked around the apartment and into every room to look for any sign of life. "Where could she have…?" Then it hit him she had to be with Lilly. Lilly must have ran to Miley and now Miley and her ran away together. Anger and pain traveled through the Oliver's blood as he tightened his hand into a fist causing his knuckles to go white.

Then he broke down, Oliver fell to his knees and cried. "She lied, she lied to me. She said that she loved me more than Miley, but it was a lie. I should have known after she spent all that time with her," Oliver looked up towards the ceiling as tears streamed down his face. "Why?! I love her, I love her." Oliver looked back down and hid his face in the palm of his hands.

"_Don't let her get away, if she is the one son don't let her go. Go get her."_ Oliver's Father's voice replayed in his head and the crying ceased as he wiped the ones remaining. Oliver stood up and fixed himself up. "You're right Dad, I have known Lilly for years and I am positive that she is the one. I will fight I will win Lilly's heart, this battle will soon end."

Oliver left the abandoned apartment and made his way home going on the internet and making a few phone calls before he finally got what he was looking for. He looked on the screen and smiled. "Malibu."

Oliver started to type like lighting making arrangements so he too can return home. "I'm coming Lilly, I will be there soon wait for me, I love you."

--x--

"Attention passengers we are now set to land so please fasten your seatbelts and we should land shortly." The flight attended hung up the phone as everyone went to readjusts or put on their seatbelts.

"You ready Lils?" Miley set her laptop in the case and kept it in her lap as she smiled as Lilly.

Lilly kept her eyes on the window as the ground was coming into focus. A smile spread across her face as memories came flooding back. "Yes, never been more ready."

The plane landed and the passengers soon filed out into the aisle and made their way out of the plane. Miley and Lilly locked hands as they left the plane and entered the airport. The girls looked around the crowd to find the one person they were looking for and they did. "Daddy!" Miley spotted her Father and dropped Lilly's hand to go and embrace her father in a hug.

Mr. Stewart did not change much over the years, grant it his hair color was fading to gray but it was still the same length and perfect. He still stood tall with the exception of a slight belly forming making him look more round, and he now had a real moustache then the fake one he used to wear. He smiled and hugged his daughter tightly after kissing her on the cheek. "I missed you Mile." Miley squeezed her Father and he returned with the same strength.

Lilly smiled at the scene as she lingered behind and waited for the family reunion to end. When Miley and Robbie Ray were finished her spread his arms out for her to take. "It's good to see you again Mr. Stewart." She wrapped her arms around him as his arms did the same to her.

"It's nice to see you to Lilly," He pulled away and looked Lilly up and down. "My how you have grown," She laughed and they hugged again.

Lilly moved towards his ear and softly spoke into it. "Thank you for letting Miley and I stay with you until we get settled."

"No problem Lilly both you and Miley are like daughters to me, you are my family I would do anything for you." He pulled away and kissed her cheek as this time Miley smiled at the reunion of her girlfriend and Dad. "Okay so how bout we get your bags and get on home."

The three made their way to the conveyer belt to find their belongs and once they had them walked out towards the car. Miley reached out and took Lilly's hand and Lilly moved closer to Miley kissing her cheek while Mr. Stewart was a few steps ahead. "Thank you for bringing me home Miles."

Miley took there hands and brought them to her mouth and kissed Lilly's. "Don't worry about it Lils." The two made their way to the car and the drive home was silent as both looked out the window smiling that not much has changed.

Mr. Stewart pulled the car into the driveway and got out to get Miley and Lilly's bags. Both girls got out of the car and Miley walked to Lilly's side as they gazed out at the town, the ocean, and the setting sun. "Welcome home girls."

--x--

Oliver waited impatiently at the airport as he looked over his papers and bill for his ticket. He was going to back to Malibu and was going to get Lilly back. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his flight to be called. He let out a breath of air to try and calm his nerves but it didn't seem to work.

He ran his fingers through his hair thinking about what to say to Lilly when he found her. "What should I do? How can I win Lilly back? Okay let me think what does Miley have that I don't?" Oliver was pulled from his thoughts as his plane was now boarding. He grabbed his few belongings and made his way to the gates.

He walked through the aisle of the plane and sat down. "I got it!" Oliver snapped his fingers at his thought. "Miley is a musician she writes music. I could do that. I could right a song for Lilly. Well at least I think I can write a song." Oliver took out a notebook and started to scribble down notes and lyrics for his song for Lilly in high hopes to win her back.

--x--

**Okay so umm yeah. Lol. Well Miley and Lilly are home and Oliver is chasing after Lilly. Can Oliver write a song for Lilly to make her take him back? Or is Lilly already second guessing about choosing Miley? Dun Dun Dunnn. You will all find out soon and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	3. Loving, Returning

**Hey everyone Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them all. I'm still undecided on which pairing I want this to end up as so there are still many possibilities. Anyway here is chapter three, I know it's short, but I kind of have to do it that way, sorry. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

--x--

The night air of Malibu was calm and cool as Miley and Lilly sat outside on the porch of the Stewart home. Lilly sat safely in Miley's lap with her head resting comfortably on Miley's shoulder. Miley had her arms wrapped around Lilly's waist and stroked her hands through Lilly's golden hair.

The two looked on into the night at the waves crashing against the shore and the stars twinkling in the sky. Lilly let out a breath and Miley moved her head to kiss the top of Lilly's head. "Tired Lils?"

Lilly snuggled closer to Miley as the wind picked up and closed her eyes. "Yea just a little, but I'm fine right here."

Miley smiled and continued to play with Lilly's hair. "Yeah me too." Miley stared out into the night sky and reminisced about all the times her and Lilly had been through. _Sigh, I can't believe that Lilly Truscott is mine._ Miley looked down at the almost fallen asleep Lilly in her arms and her smile grew. _I have wanted her for so long I have loved her for so long it hurt so much, but now, now I have her. _Miley snuggled in closer to Lilly and rested her head on top of the blonde girls. _I'm never going to let go, people will talk and disapprove but I will fight. I will fight for you Lilly, for you, me, and our relationship. I will never let go. Years went bye from me yearning for you at a distance I don't want that to happen again._ Miley lifted her head from Lilly and she looked down at the girl as a small tear gently slid down her face and landed on Lilly's smooth skin.

Lilly's face scrunched at the contact of water and new that rain could not have hit them so she figured something was wrong with Miley. "You okay Miles?"

Lilly opened her eyes and moved slightly away to look her girlfriend in the eye. "Yeah Lils I'm fine."

Miley choked on her words and Lilly's face grew with concern as she saw Miley's glassy eyes. "No your not," Lilly raised her hand to Miley's cheek and Miley closed her eyes at the contact. "What's wrong?"

Miley let out a shaky breath she new she could not resist Lilly, so she let out a sigh at her loss and told Lilly. "Nothing big Lil, it just all that has happened, when we were younger, and where we ended up I'm just happy that's all."

Lilly caressed Miley's cheek and smiled at the words the brunette spoke to her. Lilly leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Miley's lips lingering for awhile before pulling away, causing Miley to smile. "I know Miley, it's amazing, again I'm sorry, but we are together now and nothing will change that."

Miley looked away from her girlfriend. "Yeah Lils I know," She then moved her eyes back to Lilly's blue ones. "We will be strong and nothing can break us."

"Exactly." Lilly lent forward and placed a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"So you ready for bed because I'm beat." Miley slightly stretched and let out a yawn as Lilly let out a small laugh and got up off her.

"I'll be up in a few, you go ahead though." Lilly walked over towards the railing of the porch and rested her arms on it as she looked up at the moon and the stars dancing in the sky.

"Okay, umm see you soon then." Miley walked behind her girlfriend and placed a kiss on Lilly's cheek.

Lilly smiled "Yeah I'll be up soon no worries." Miley smiled and turned to walk back inside as Lilly looked off into the distance.

"_There are stars and a moon in the sky but you can't see them because of all these lights. People who live out in the country and suburbs can see that moon and those stars and make endless wishes for there are endless stars."_ Lilly was remembering what Miley had said to her back in New York, the night of there very first official kiss.

Lilly smiled and it soon faded as she saw one star and closed her eyes. _Oliver please be okay. I'm sorry for running away but I could not live a lie. I wish that you will find someone special and never let them go, you have to do all that you can and fight for her Ollie, fight for her._ Lilly opened her eyes and her stare stayed on the sky when she faintly heard a guitar off in the distance.

Lilly looked around and new that it was impossible that it was coming from the Stewart household. Lilly turned back out into the darkness and her eyes scanned the area. "Hello?" Lilly took a step off the porch and into the night as the music grew louder. "Anyone out there?" Lilly's heart started to race as she started to walk off into the night and the music was getting louder. _Okay this is just strange._

Lilly walked more into the endless shadow when she heard a voice humming to the music of the guitar. _This is stupid I'm going to get myself killed it's probably some psycho that is ready pounce and uses music to draw simple minded people into his trap._ Lilly was about to turn and run away when she heard the voice singing and immediately recognized the voice. "O-Oliver?"

Oliver came into Lilly's view as he strummed a guitar and sang the little song her wrote for Lilly. "What did I do wrong? That made you say so long? I wish you'd come back, is it courage that I lack?" Lilly looked at Oliver in awe as tears started to well up in her eyes and Oliver continued to sing. "I'm just a dreamer now that you're gone, I try to find ways to move on, since you left me nothing is real, my life is just a dream that is how I feel." Oliver slowly ended the song and looked up a Lilly's red blue eyes and Lilly was in totally shock and her mouth fell open.

--x--

**Aww how sweet is Oliver? But what will Lilly do? Hmm looks like we are going to have some problems. Who should it be Oliver or Miley? I don't know but we will soon find out, see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	4. Hoping, Struggling

**I'm sorry guys' I feel so bad about not updating this in such a long time, the problem was that I got really sick so I could not update, please forgive me. Anyway here is what happens next. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Oliver stared at the open mouthed Lilly with worry. He set the guitar down and carefully took a step forward towards Lilly, but Lilly took a step back. Oliver let out a sigh and looked down to the ground. "Lilly," His voice was filled with sorrow and Lilly could not move, she was frozen her body had failed her she could not function. With her mouth still agape Oliver continued. "Lilly I'm sorry please forgive for whatever I did," The brunette boy walked closer to the girl of his dreams and took her hands into his. "Please forgive me Lil, I love you, I want you back."

Oliver was looking at Lilly with pleading eyes and Lilly finally crashed back down to reality. "Oliver," Lilly's eyes moved away from Oliver's hurt ones to their hands that were now one. "Oliver you didn't do anything," Lilly tired her best to remove her hands from his grasp, but it was no use. "I just fell out of love with you and in love with someone else."

Oliver now had a line of water in his eyes and they were ready to fall into tears. "You mean _Miley_." Oliver choked on his words and did his best to say Miley's name with poison.

"N-no, not, not really I uh well," Lilly used her thumb to graze over Oliver's hand to try to calm him while she was searching for an answer. But Lilly was defeated. "Yeah maybe." Lilly returned her gaze to Oliver and she swore she felt something sharp go through her heart. "Oliver I'm sorry, it's just that Miley has been waiting for me for a long time, and well don't you think she deserves a little happiness?"

Tears were slowly coming down Oliver's face and Lilly did her best to remain strong but she new she was failing. "Happy?" Oliver dropped his hands from hers and she tried to take them back but he kept his distance. "She is a famous pop star Lils. How is she not happy? Shouldn't everyone deserve to be happy? Miley has her happiness she is happy at concerts and for her fans, but Lilly you are my happiness."

Lilly fidgeted with her hands. "O-okay maybe happy was not the right word, but umm how about love, yeah love. Miley has loved me for years Oliver and I was blind to see so doesn't she deserve to be loved by the one she loves?"

Oliver swallowed hard as he tried to blink back the tears. "Lilly how is that good if I love you?" Lilly opened her mouth but nothing came out, she had nothing. What could she do Oliver does love her and he does deserve to be loved by his love.

"True, but Oliver, I-I don't love you, I love Miley." Lilly tried to walk closer to Oliver but he kept up his defense and stepped back.

"So you lied." Oliver balled up his hands into a fist as he was trying to hold back his anger. "You said you loved me Lils, you made a promise." Oliver started to shake, he was battling with himself. How could he remain strong if he was falling apart inside?

Lilly saw the hurt on Oliver's face and she looked down to the ground with shame. "Oliver I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad, but you do deserve to be loved, but not by me. I mean what would be good in our relationship if you loved me but I didn't love you back?" Oliver was darting his eyes on everything but Lilly as tears started to fall. Lilly moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oliver I'm sorry, but you will find someone, just search for her."

Oliver gave into Lilly for now she was the only thing real to him. He rested on her and held on to her tight as he cried. "What good is a search if the women I love is already found?"

Lilly stroked his hair and looked up to the night sky for an answer. "I don't know Ollie, but I do know that I'm not the one."

Oliver pulled away from her grasp and she looked at him and saw hope in his eyes. "Then give me chance to show you that you are the one Lils."

"What?" Panic struck through Lilly, this was deja vu for her. "Oliver listen to yourself."

"I am Lil, I love you and you believe and say that you are not the one, but I think you are, please give me one day, one day is all I ask for."

"O-Oliver its late, you must be tired I think that-"

Oliver swooped in front of Lilly and took her hands. "Please Lil, just one day and if I don't convince you then," Oliver looked down as sadness took over him again. "Then I'll leave, for good."

"Oh Oliver I don't want you gone for good, I still want you around just not as a love interest but as the friend you used to be."

"Okay but please give me a chance."

Lilly looked into his pleading eyes and let out sigh. "Umm I'll have to think about it." Oliver's face with lit up with joy to Lilly's response. "But I'm not making any promises." She pointed a finger towards him to get her point across.

"I know that's great that is all I ask for, think about it, and I'll call you tomorrow." Oliver moved in and gently pecked her cheek. "Thanks Lil." He then moved and ran off happily.

"Yeah sure no problem." Lilly rolled her eyes and let out a shout of frustration.

_What did I just do? Ugh talk about your déjà vu. I just promised Oliver what I promised Miley before me and her were together. _Lilly started her way back to the Stewart household while her fingers rubbed her temples. _What should I do? Should I go with Oliver? I mean the look on his face sent daggers through my heart I cant hurt him. But then I will be hurting Miley. Ugh._ Lilly threw her head back and look up at the night sky.

"Help." Lilly spoke out in a soft whisper to the night for just the smallest hint or an answer, but received nothing. She made her way back to the houses and went through the doors. _I don't want to hurt Oliver, but I can't keep hurting Miley. She loved me for so long and now that she has me I don't think she would let go. _

Lilly made her way up the stairs towards Miley's room, only to find Miley awake reading a book. Miley's attention was drawn to the blonde girl and she put her book down. "A little longer then a few huh Lils?" Miley laughed as she made her way out of the bed. "What happened is everything okay?"

Miley walked over to Lilly and placed her hand on the shorter girls arm, stroking it._Should I tell her? No it's to risky act as if nothing is wrong._ "Why are you still up Miles?"

_Hmm guess Lilly won't tell me what is bothering her, that's her doesn't want anyone to worry about her, and that is one reason why I love her. Oh well she knows I will always be there for her and support her, she will tell me when she is ready. _"I wanted us to go to bed together, that way while I'm falling asleep the last thing that I see will be your crystal blue eyes."

Miley smiled at Lilly and Lilly did the same I return. "You little romantic you." Lilly took her hand and pinched Miley's nose before walking down to the bed.

"What can I say love makes you do crazy things." Miley shrugged as Lilly crawled into the bed holding the covers open.

"Get in here you." Miley smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and snuggled up close to Lilly, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist.

Miley leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lilly's lips. "I love you Lil. Sleep well."

Lilly smiled. "Love you to Miles. And I always sleep well with you holding me." Miley smiled and her eyes became heavy with sleep as Lilly watched her._Look at her, perfect. Wait Oliver! Oh boy. _

Lilly out stretched her hand and pulled back Miley's hair that fell in her face. _I do love Miley, but I love Oliver too. Is that even possible? I guess, I guess I could Oliver a chance. Just a day, not anymore like I promised Miley. Just one day. _Lilly then snuggled closer to Miley as sleep took over her body.

--x--

**Well do you think Lilly will say what she means? Will she give Oliver one day? Will that one day change everything? Who knows? I don't, lol, but we will soon find out, see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	5. Worrying, Cheating

**Hello everybody, sorry that it has been awhile, that was my bad, but I've had a lot of work for school and drivers ed after school so I'm tired, but I will do my best with the updates. Well here is the next chapter, and whatever happens please do not kill me (runs and hides). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

The morning of the Malibu air welcomed the girls and brought them back to their childhood.

Miley woke up and looked down at the girl in her arms, a smile spread across her face._Welcome home Lilly. The place where me and you met, became friends, and will stay together forever. _Miley leaned forward and lightly kissed Lilly's golden hair. Lilly stirred and let out a groan. Miley laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Miley kissed Lilly again on top of her head, stood up, and stretched. "Come on greet the day love."

Lilly lifted the pillow over her head and pleaded with Miley. "Ten more minuets, please." Miley rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bed. She reached her arms out on Lilly's back and lightly shook her.

"No, no it's a new day, time to make new memories." Lilly did not respond but pulled the pillow tighter around her head. Miley rolled her eyes before a devilish smile grew across her lips. She walked a few feet away from the bed before sprinting towards it and pounced on top of Lilly, she did her best to remove the covers and started to tickle Lilly's side. "Come on sleepy head wakey, wakey."

Lilly quickly burst out into laughter. "Okay alright I'm up, I'm up," Miley kept at her tickling and Lilly turned over underneath her. Still laughing, Lilly pulled her hands out and did her best to grab Miley's. "Please stop."

"Okay." Miley stopped her tickle grip while Lilly found the brunettes hands. Miley straddled Lilly's hips and blue eyes were sparkling into blue, both with smiles on their faces. Miley leaned down and placed a kiss on Lilly's soft pink lips. Miley pulled away and the girls were looking loving at each other, before Miley got off of Lilly. "So what do you want to do today Lil."

Lilly's eyes grew wide. "Um today?" _Oh no I forgot about Oliver, he was going to call me or something, okay I'll just make something up. _"Uh actually I was going to go run some errands," Lilly swung her legs over the bed and stretched her arms out before standing up and walking over to Miley wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist while she did her hair in the mirror. "You know just stuff with school and things."

Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder. "Oh did you want me to come with you?" Lilly kissed Miley's cheek before she walked away to get clothes.

"No that's okay, you take the day off, you already did so much for Miley, and besides it's not a lot of work and I don't want to bore you."

Miley turned her attention from the mirror to Lilly. "Aww Lilly you could never bore me, I love you to much, you sure you don't want my help?"

Lilly picked out her clothes and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm sure." Lilly walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower.

--x--

Lilly made her way in the sunny weather over to Rico's; Oliver called not to long ago and told her to meet him at Rico's. Lilly was nervous with every step that she took, she didn't want Miley finding out about her meeting with Oliver, and the thought of getting caught scared her.

"Hey Lilly." Lilly looked up and around unaware of her surroundings. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not realize that she was already at Rico's.

She put on her best smile and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Hi Oliver."

Oliver smiled from the way Lilly said his name. "So are you ready?" He held his arm out for her to loop hers through and she nodded while sliding her arm through.

--x--

The hours flew by that Lilly and Oliver spent together. They now returned back to the beach watching the sunset as Oliver set up a picnic for them. Lilly smiled at the sight of Oliver. "Oliver, today has been…great, thank you."

Oliver looked up from setting the food down and smiled at Lilly. "You are welcome." They began to eat and Lilly reminisced about the whole day.

Oliver took her to the old skate park and had the place empty just for her. She was a little rusty at first but she got her rhythm back, and Oliver skated right beside her, smiling, laughing, and talking about when they were younger. After Oliver took Lilly to the park, where the two played on the swings and had a quick game of tag. During the game Oliver led Lilly to a wide opening out in the park and the two lay down to watch the clouds float by.

Lilly had to admit the whole day was fun and she loved spending it with Oliver, she did not think once about Miley. "So umm Lilly, I wrote you a little something."

Lilly turned her attention to Oliver and his warm chocolate eyes. "Y-you did?" For some odd reason Lilly had been stumbling over her words, blushed at anything Oliver complimented her on all day, and actually liked it?

"Yeah," Oliver ran his fingers through his hair and avoided making eye contact with Lilly. "Umm do you think I could read it to you?"

Lilly let a laugh escape her lips as she smiled. "Yes Oliver, go for it."

Oliver smiled and he pulled the crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. "Okay, now it's not that great, just something I scribbled down, nothing really rhymes but its how I feel," Lilly nodded and he cleared his throat. "Okay here is goes." He took in a deep breathe to get rid of his nerves and began. "Green, brown, red, orange, and yellow, all colors of the world blend together as one. Everything is a blur there is nothing to see but through the mix of it all there is something shining. Crystal blue eyes stand out in the confusion shining a light into me and breaking me down, bit by bit, piece by piece, these eyes know all about me, my fears, my strengths, my hopes and my dreams, but the one thing these eyes over look is my love glowing back at them I just wish she could see the true love that burns inside of me."

Oliver put the paper back down and looking anxious at Lilly. _Wow, when did Oliver get such a poetic side?_ "Oliver, that was…amazing."

Oliver's face lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. "Really?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, sure it did not really rhyme but a lot of poems don't, poems should come from the heart, who cares if they rhyme or not, it's all about the feeling."

"Thank you Lilly, I just wish that you can see the feeling that I have towards you." Lilly avoided Oliver's gaze before he took his hand and lifted her chin. "Hey."

Lilly looked into Oliver's eyes and let a small spread across her lips. "Hi," Oliver moved his gaze to Lilly's lips then back to her eyes before leaning in closer. "Oliver I…" Oliver's lips blocked the rest of Lilly sentence and without even realizing it she was kissing him back. They tilted there heads and he moved his hand to graze her cheek. As there lips move in synch Oliver moved his body closer to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist as Lilly's hands flew around Oliver's neck.

The kiss lasted a few more minuets longer before the two pulled way slightly, lips gently brushing, Oliver smiled as did Lilly. "Uh, would you mind coming back to my place to pick something up?"

Lilly looked into his eyes and it was like she was hypnotized. "Yeah sure." Lilly smiled as the two stood up quickly and made there way to Oliver's place.

Oliver's door to his hotel room swung open and Oliver hurried his way over to the dresser, Lilly closed the door and laughed at the boy. "What's the rush?"

Oliver returned to her quickly and took her left hand, raised it slightly, and showed her her wedding ring. "I think you dropped this." Lilly smiled and Oliver slipped the ring on to her ring finger and moved in to kiss her. Lilly did not fight and they both made their way to the bed and fell on top of it.

--x--

_Where is Lilly, that is the fifth time I called her, it's getting late._ Miley paced back and forth in the living room and started to worry about Lilly. She left early in the morning and it was now late at night. "Hey bud, she still ain't back yet?" Miley's Dad made his way over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottled water.

"No, Daddy and I'm really starting to worry, she said she was not going to be long and now its passed nine, at night!"

Miley walked into the kitchen and rested her arms on the counter. "Don't worry about it bud, I'm sure she is fine, and if you are that worried why don't you use one of those tracking things with her cell phone."

Miley's worry grew to hope as she ran over to her father and hugged him. "Daddy, that's genius, thank you."

Her father shrugged as he took a sip from the bottle. "Just doing what geniuses do best, feeding their knowledge to the world."

Miley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't push it Daddy." Her father hugged her as Miley started dialing on the phone to get information on where Lilly's cell phone was, for where there was Lilly's cell phone there would be Lilly near by.

--x--

Miley made her way down the corridor of a hotel after searching for an hour on where the lady had told her where Lilly's cell phone was.

She made her way looking at each door number before finding the one that she needed. "Finally." Miley went up the door and knocked lightly. "Lilly?" She leaned her ear to the door to hear anything and nothing. She knocked harder and called out Lilly's name louder and still nothing. "Come on Lil." Miley moved her hand to the door knob and found it unlock. "Yes." She turned the bronze metal and the door opened. She took a few cautious steps in and looked around "Lilly?" Miley turned the corner and came up to a sight that she never wanted to see. _No she wouldn't, would she? _ Miley did not want to come to facts that the blonde woman under the covers was Lilly and the person next to her wrapping his arm around her was Oliver.

Tears weld up in Miley's eyes at the sight. Her heart was torn apart and the shatters sliced through her chest while the blood leaking through her choked her lungs. "Oh My God!" Tears streamed down Miley's face as she screamed causing Oliver and Lilly to jump in the bed.

A light bolt charged through Lilly at the voice that shouted through her ears making her eyes spring open and sit up in the bed. She saw Miley standing at the edge of the bed, tears running down her face. "Miley!" Lilly's eyes grew wide and fear rose up in them as to what Miley might do.

Miley just shook her head in a 'no' form and backed away from the bed, tears were pouring down faster than a river flows and Miley let a whimper escape her lips and took one last look at the situation Lilly was in and saw her wearing the ring, before bolting out the door. "Miley!" Lilly was going to run after her but stopped after she realized that she was naked. "Shit."

--x--

**Holy Cow :O What was Lilly thinking? She just broke Miley and Oliver, well I don't know what he thinks right now but what do you think is going to happen? Can Lilly fix this? Will Miley get back together with Lilly? Or will Lilly stay with Oliver? We will see next chapter. Till then :).**


	6. Fighting,Batteling

**Hmmm so we could come to the conclusion that Lilly is (insert word of your choice). Okay, well let's see if she could fix this, or make is worse? Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews I love them. :). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

_No, no, no, what did I do?_ Lilly fell back down on the bed covering her face with her hands. _I just blew it with Miley. No, no God please no, why cant I just make up my mind, have everyone be happy, why do I always end up hurting someone? _

"Lilly?" Oliver sat up in the bed and rested his hand on Lilly's. "Lilly are you okay?" Lilly did not answer, she was on the verge of tears, and she could no longer take the pressure. "Don't worry about it Lils, its okay," Oliver gently stroked his hand over her arm, while Lilly let a few tears escape. "Everything is going to be alright," Lilly removed her hands from her face to let clean air enter her lungs and Oliver moved his hand to wipe away the tears. "It's over now Lils, no more fighting."

_Over! It's not over it will never be over this will hang over my head forever._"Oliver I think I just destroyed Miley! How can you say it's over?" Anger boiled inside Lilly, she pushed his hand away and got out of the bed while searching for her clothes. "This was a mistake Oliver."

Oliver looked at Lilly while she frantically looked for her clothes. "Lilly, do you think she will ever be forgiving of you? Look I'm sorry, but there is no point in going through all that pain. I could help you Lilly, let me love you and fill the hole."

"Oliver! Don't say or think that! I have to fix this!" Lilly collected her things and was heading out the door before turning back to Oliver and giving him a slap across his face. "And if you do think that then I could think you planned this from the beginning!"

Lilly turned and walked away. "That is not true! I love you and we deserve each other!" Lilly slammed the door and was gone "Lilly!"

--x--

Miley ran through the mob of people, which was quite difficult thanks to her tears giving her the blurred vision.

_How could she? She left him, at the alter! I thought finally that this was my chance. I let her go and she came back, that was my chance. I love her, or did love her, ugh I don't know anymore._

Miley made it pass the people in the hotel, in the street, and on the beach, to get to her house. Her tears had no control, they would not stop flowing, she had been hurt three times by her love, and now she was wondering if it was worth it.

Miley flew her front door open and Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch watching television. "So, did you find her darling?" Robbie Ray turned his head to catch a glimpse of Miley, her tear stained face, run up the stairs. "Miley?"

"I don't want to talk Dad!" Miley shouted from up the stairs and ran to her bedroom and fell on her bed, crying tears into her pillow.

A few minuets went by when Robbie Ray knocked on his daughter's door and slightly opened it. "Darling?" Miley talked to him, but her voice was muffled by the pillow. "Now sweetheart I know you are in your twenties, but that does not mean you don't need your Daddy every now and then, and not to mention some loco hot coco." Robbie sat down beside Miley and rubbed his daughters back gently. "C'mon on Bud, tell me what happened."

Miley lifted her head from the pillow, the tears had yet to cease, and propped herself up on her elbow. "Daddy," Miley started but got choked up by thought of her words.

Robbie set the hot chocolate down and outstretched his arms. "You want a shoulder to cry on, pick one." Miley dove into her fathers arms and held on to him tightly. Robbie Ray stroked her hair and reached over to Miley's radio to turn on soft music to help calm his daughter. "Shh its okay Miley, if she had to test her love for you, then it seems to me she did not love you as much as I thought."

Miley slowly backed away from her fathers grasp and looked up to his soft eyes. "Y-you knew?"

"Darling, I have known for years," Miley returned her face to his shoulder and he gently rocked her. "I always had a feeling Lilly would be perfect for you and when you sacrificed your love for her for Oliver I knew more than ever. You two had a special bond, I'm sorry Miles."

Miley again moved away from her father. "Thanks daddy," Robbie Ray wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "If you don't mind I think I would just like to go to bed." Robbie Ray nodded and not another word was spoken.

--x--

Lilly left the hotel and was dialing as fast as she could on her phone to reach Miley. "C'mon Miley please answer, I'm sorry, don't leave." Lilly walked while she kept redialing until she made it all the way to the beach. She tried one last time and when Miley did not pick up she yelled out in frustration before falling on her knees in the sand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Miley." Lilly clutched her stomach and tears rolled down her eyes before she looked up to the sky.

_Help me! What am I suppose to do? How do I tell Miley I'm sorry? Wait music! Miley will listen to music when she is upset. _Lilly dialed on her phone yet again but this time it was not Miley's phone number.

--x--

Miley just came out of her shower and walked over to her dresser to comb her wet hair. The radio playing calmed her, but a few tears continued to fall.

_I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I give up I don't think I can fight anymore, Oliver wins this battle, he should have Lilly. _

"This next song is requested by a certain someone who wishes to tell a girl Miley that she was stupid and now is sorry." Miley was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her name and the start of the music.

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

Miley turned her head from the mirror to the radio. _No way, it has to be someone else. But then again how many Miley's are out there._

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

Miley walked over to her window as she looked up at the night sky, listening to the lyrics, and tears began to flood back.

She said if we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see  
She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

_I'm sorry Lilly, but I don't think I could do this anymore._ As Miley was in defeat, she walked over to her radio but paused before turning it off. A faint voice was coming from downstairs singing the last part of the song. "What the?"

I know you deserve much better  
Remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

Miley left her room and entered the living room to spot Lilly there singing to her.

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

Before Miley had a chance to even blink Lilly was in front of her and took a hold of her hands. "Miley I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I just, I could beg forever but I know that that will never work," New tears formed in Lilly's eyes and Miley just stared deep into them. "I never wanted to hurt you Miley, I just got hypnotized, Oliver wrote this poem, and before I knew it I was under his trap again," Miley swallowed hard in her throat as she tried to fight the tears ready to pour from her eyes. "Miley, please forgive me."

"L-Lilly," Miley was speechless, here was the girl that broke her now asking for forgiveness. "Lilly how do I know you won't do it again. What if Oliver captures you under his spell again."

Miley's voice was cracking and Lilly looked desperately and frantically into her eyes. "Because Miles he may have beautiful words, but you have beautiful eyes. Eyes are the doors to a person's soul, a person's heart, and he could talk all he wants but your eyes speak enough for me. I'm sorry."

"Lilly I don't know if I could forgive that easily. I mean I waited, I waited a long time, a really long time, I don't want to keep getting hurt Lils."

"Miley I know, I know I hurt you and you are afraid that I will hurt you again, but I promise I won't do it again, trust me Miley, love me Miley."

"I've always loved you Lils." Miley avoided Lilly's gaze and Lilly dropped her hands.

"But?" Miley returned her gaze to Lilly's pleading blue eyes.

"But I don't know if I can anymore Lilly," Lilly looked down from Miley's eyes and took a step back while Miley continued. "I have sacrificed, waited, and been miserable and when I had you I was flying high, but then I had a crash landing. They say you hurt the ones you love, but I never knew it would be this badly."

"Miley, I can not say sorry enough, I could write it in the sky, or a song, but nothing will make up for it, give me a chance like I gave you a chance."

"Lilly, you shouldn't have had to test to see that you…" Miley's focus was gone and she moved her eyes behind Lilly at the person standing in the doorway.

"That I what Miles?" Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and noticed her focus was on someone else. She turned around to see Oliver standing there. "Oliver?"

"Lilly," Oliver ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I let you go once and came back for you, I'm not losing you again, I will keep coming back Lils I love you."

"I guess that is why I don't deserve you Lils," Lilly and Oliver turned their attention to Miley, and she spoke with out looking at them. "I loved you let you go and never chased after you, I guess it was my fault."

"No Miley-"

"You see Lils, you and Miley that can never happen, we belong together, she said so."

"Hold on one second lover boy." Miley's anger grew at what Oliver said and pushed Lilly aside while getting up in Oliver's face. _What does he think I don't deserve to have the love of my life too?_ "Are you saying that I could never love Lilly and she could never love me?"

"Well, you just can't do the things that we could do. Like have kids."

"And children show how much you love someone." Miley folded her arms while Oliver mirrored her image.

"In a way Lilly could never have the family that she always wanted if she is with you."

"Oh really well there is this thing called adopting Oken!"

Oliver threw his hands up in defense. "Hey don't yell at me, I loved Lilly forever, and besides you are the one that got us together in the first place!" Oliver pointed a finger at her as he started to get heated up.

"So I wanted her to be happy, that is what you do for the one you love!"

Oliver was getting ready to retort but Lilly pulled them from their fight. "Stop it! I can't take it anymore, I'm not a prize or a trophy, I'm a human being with feelings who has been put under so much pressure from you two!" Lilly stepped in the middle of the two and pointed to Miley. "You made me feel guilty about what I did to you so while I was with Oliver I dated you!" Oliver let out a chuckle and Miley glared at him, Lilly then turned to him and pointed her finger at him. "And you messed with my thoughts so I would get with you while I was with Miley! You two have got to stop it's not up to you it's up to me!"

Both Miley and Oliver were silent at Lilly's sudden outburst. They both looked at each other before Oliver stepped up. "Sorry Lilly you are right, it's your choice, so choose."

Lilly looked at Oliver to Miley, who was motionless and afraid to speak, and then looked back at Oliver. "What?"

"You said it was your choice and you are right, I mean you are the one who is going to be with the person you deserve to choose."

"N-now."

Oliver kept his arms folded and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess now is better than never, you can't have both of us Lil."

"I-I," Lilly looked from Miley to Oliver. Lilly took in Miley, her soft expression and saw compassion and love, and she took in Oliver, his cold, but in defense, stance to protect himself from getting hurt. "I can't do this." Lilly ran from the living room, out to the back porch, and off into the night.

--x--

**Well I guess Lilly finally decided to speak up. But who will she choose? Who does she deserve? We will find out soon, see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :). **


	7. Saving, Compromising

**Okay so who wants to bite my head off? Okay anyway sorry about the delay I've been crammed lately sorry. Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing everyone's opinion. :) So anyway lets continue shall we? Who will Lilly choose? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Lilly ran to the beach in the ocean with the water coming to her knees. She stopped and pushed her hair out of her face as tears rolled down her eyes.

_This is too hard, I-I can't decide now. I never meant for this, I did not want this. Why can't I have both? Oh yeah they will kill each other. Ugh, what do I do? Miley is she is so caring and her skin is so soft and she is a good listener, then Oliver he is so worried and wants me safe, protected, and happy. Well they both want me happy I just…_

Lilly could no longer take her confused mind and feelings and exploded. She screamed at the top of her lungs out into the ocean and fell on her knees, the oceans gentle waves coming up and hitting her stomach and chest. Tears came faster. "I can't take this anymore, sure I don't want to hurt them but they are hurting me."

--x--

Miley and Oliver saw Lilly leave but neither of them moved a centimeter to go after her. They were having a staring contest, a contest that would determine who could pass the most poison and fire in their glare.

"See what you did!" The two yelled at each other and took a step closer to each other. "Me! It was all you!" The two approached each other until their faces were inches apart. The hate that was boiling in one was reflected by the other.

"This is not my fault." Oliver stood an inch taller than Miley and used that to his advantage to try and tower above her.

"In away it is, she left you and you could not just leave her happy." Miley gritted her teeth and he may have been slightly taller then her but she would sure fight for Lilly.

"Me! You are the one who ruined my wedding, engagement, relationship, and friendship." Oliver spat the words in Miley's face and refused to move. Oliver took a step back as tears welled up in his eyes. "Me and Lilly were best friends in preschool and middle school, then you came along." Oliver turned his back to Miley as he let a few tears fall. "Sure I was happy for her to finally find a girl that was a friend but I did not think that she would just dump me."

Miley looked at a broken Oliver and her hate grew to concern and compassion. "Oliver," Miley lowered the volume in her voice and took out the hatred. "Oliver I am so sorry," She walked over to Oliver and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know me just coming in between you two must have been hard and hurt. I didn't mean to I just-I don't know, I guess I can do nothing but apologize for separating your friendship. I'm sorry, but y-you never said anything."

Oliver stiffened but relaxed as he let out a sigh. "I wanted her to be a happy, have fun, I could never do all the girl things that she wanted," Oliver turned to face her and was not ashamed that he was crying right in front of her. "I'm sorry I was jealous, or maybe envious. Miley our friendship, you, Lilly, and I, mean so much to me. And look at us fighting over Lilly. I made a mistake, I'm sorry, I screwed up so bad. But I don't want to fight you Miles, you are my best friend, you were there for me and I was there for you. Can we get back to that, can you forgive me?"

Oliver looked at Miley desperately with his red eyes and Miley let a small smile appear. "Oliver our friendship was very important to me too. We had a lot of adventures and a lot of laughs, I would like to get back that, I missed you Oliver, but I don't know if I could totally forgive you, and you should not totally forgive me. I did steal Lilly way from you, in three ways, and I'm sorry. Lets rebuild our friendship and maybe start new."

Oliver smiled. "Okay, I guess in a way we were both crazy and dumb huh?" Miley nodded and Oliver laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Miley, friends, best friends to the end right?"

"Right…spit shake." Miley smile grew and Oliver laughed again they both spit into their hands and shook them. "Hope you know how to make chicken soup." The old friends smiled at each other and embraced in a hug. "I'm sorry and I know those two words would never be enough."

"Ditto, but hey at least now we are even." The two stayed in each other arms until a thought or someone popped into their minds.

"Lilly!" They both sprang apart and looked in each others eyes with worry, and in an instant they were both out the door.

--x--

"Lilly!" Miley and Oliver searched her back yard and got no response. "Oliver were could she have gone?"

"I don't know, lets check the beach." Miley nodded her head and jumped off her porch to run out to the beach. "Lilly!"

"Lilly!" Miley looked all around the best her eyes could into the night. When loosing hope she scanned out into the ocean and noticed a figure in the water. "Lilly! Oliver!" Miley ran towards Lilly with Oliver hot on her heels. "Lilly!"

Miley and Oliver splashed into the water and stopped when they came up to a crying Lilly. They both kneeled down beside their blonde friend and hugged her. Lilly dove into their arms and cried harder. Miley and Oliver held on tight to Lilly's cold body and lightly brushed her hair and rubbed her back to calm her. "We are so sorry Lilly, come on lets get back to Miley's you are freezing."

Lilly did not respond. Oliver picked her up and held her as Miley put a sweater on top of Lilly to keep her warm. "I'm so sorry Lils." Lilly shook in Oliver's arm and still did not speak. She clutched on to Oliver and Miley walked right beside her holding her free hand.

Tears still came through Lilly's closed eyes and Miley and Oliver could not tell if she was asleep or not but once inside Miley's house Oliver laid Lilly on the couch and put a blanket on top of her.

Miley went and turned on a pot of water for Lilly to have some tea when she would wake up to help warm her up. While Lilly slept Miley and Oliver just waited, silently watching her.

--x--

About an hour later Lilly started to stir. "Hey Miles I think she is waking up, go turn on her water for tea." Miley went and did as she was told as Oliver knelt down beside Lilly. "Lilly, Lilly please wake up."

Lilly's eyes were slowly opening, she blinked a couple times to get rid of the sleep and the lighting and looked around at her surroundings. "Oliver?"

"Shh Lilly its okay relax, umm you still cold?" Lilly nodded and Oliver got up and went to get more blankets.

"Here you go Lils drink this it would warm you up." Miley came over to Lilly with her hot tea and Lilly gently sat up as Oliver wrapped another blanket around Lilly.

Miley and Oliver sat on top of the coffee table and watched Lilly take a sip of tea. They both stared at her and she stared back. "What you two not fighting anymore?"

Both Miley and Oliver looked down to the floor at Lilly's comment and both felt the sting in her voice.

"Lilly," Oliver went to grab one of Lilly's hands, but was rejected and continued with his story. "Lilly I was stupid, a jerk, and jealous, I'm sorry. When you love someone you should want them to be happy, and accept that you are not the one that makes them happy. Lilly I'm sorry and no matter how many times I say it I know you will not forgive me. I just I do love you Lils, I just didn't want to loose you. I was always afraid of loosing you and you actually leaving scared me. I don't want to be alone, but I can't force you to stay."

"Oh like how you forced to me to choose." Lilly wrapped her hands around the tea cup to keep her fingers warm and took another sip.

"Yeah that was wrong, I should not have put so much pressure on you or tried to trick you in anyway."

"Me too," All eyes turned to Miley as it was her turn to explain. "In the beginning Lil, I did whatever I could to make you fall in love with me, hangout with me, and ditch Oliver. I should have never done that. Thing is I love you to and probably should not have forced you to go out with me; we could have avoided all of this, so it really is my entire fault. I am so sorry, to both of you. I split up a friendship, relationship, and engagement slash wedding. I am so sorry," Miley fiddled with her hands while she looked at them and refuse to look at her friends. "Listen why don't you two stay here for the night and…stay together," Lilly and Oliver both looked at Miley with shock.

"Miley-"

"No, Lilly I have done enough damage to you two I don't want to keep doing that."

"Miley-"

"Oliver please you loved her and love her, I'm sorry I know you and I are friends now and I am hoping we could all be friends again. Please you don't have to forgive me just accept my apology and go and be happy together go have a wedding, kids, and grow old together."

Tears pricked Miley's eyes and she stood up from the coffee table and brushed pass Oliver and Lilly. Lilly went to go reach out after her but Oliver stopped her. "Give her time Lil." Lilly looked at Oliver and into his eyes. _Was he serious?_ "We will check on her in a few."

--x--

Miley ran into her room and landed on her bed, took her pillow, and shoved it into her face filling it with tears.

_I guess everyone can't be happy, but I should be happy for them. They have been together for years. I will always love Lilly, but it's just not meant to be. But my love for her will never burn out. I will still be there to protector and support her. Oliver is right you have to let the ones you love go and you should want them happy. Lilly clutched to Oliver after we took her out of the water. They were meant to be._

Miley was pulled from her sobs and thoughts when a knock was at the door. "Miley, can we come in please; Oliver and I need to talk to you." Miley did not answer and only looked at the door to see it open. Lilly came through with a blanket around her and saw Miley's tear stained face. "Oh Miley," Lilly ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry."

Oliver closed the door behind him and walked around to Miley's other side hugging her as well. "We don't want you out of our lives Miles."

Miley pulled away from Lilly and Oliver moved back away from Miley and they all sat looking at each other. "But-" Miley was hushed by Lilly's finger on her lips.

"Miley we are friends forever and always that always comes first. You left once I don't want you gone again."

"Exactly Miles," Miley moved her eyes towards Oliver. "We used to be great friends and no matter who we date we should remain friends we can not let relationships destroy us. Hey didn't you two make a promise like that years ago?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other remembering the memory. "Yeah we did, and I guess I broke that huh Lil?"

"Just a tad." Lilly shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Miley causing the brunette girl to push her gently, getting laughs from everyone.

"So friends are we okay guys?" Miley looked at Oliver and Lilly and they all smiled.

"We will always be okay Miles, and we will always be friends." Oliver went and hugged Miley first and Lilly joined soon after. They all hugged and smiled remembering each moment that they spent together.

"Not to bring up old wounds but, I'm just curious, I don't want to pressure you Lil, but who are you going to choose?" Lilly looked at Miley for a moment and then turned away.

"I don't know, I can't have both of you," Miley and Oliver looked at Lilly anticipating her answer. "I wish I could," snickers both came from Miley and Oliver as they waited. "Okay you know what? I do know who I am going to choose."

Miley and Oliver looked at her then at each other and Oliver remembering what happened last time spoke up. "Are you sure Lil? We don't want to pressure you."

Lilly held up her hand. "Yes, I know the person that I could love and who could love me, the person who will always be there to make me laugh and make me cry, comfort me and hold me, basically make me feel anything with every word, touch, and look. I'm ready to choose. I was not just sleeping for an hour and thinking about nothing y'know."

Miley and Oliver both laughed and Miley leaned in closer waiting for Lilly to answer. "Okay Lils who do you want to make you happy."

Lilly bit her lip and looked from Oliver to Miley knowing she held happiness and sadness in her hands. "Oliver…"

--x--

**Well hmm what is going to happen next? Is Lilly really picking Oliver or not? Well YOU decide. Who should Lilly choose? We will find out next chapter and maybe the last chapter I don't know yet. Well actually I don't even know who Lilly is going to choose that's up to you then we will see. Till then. :) **


	8. Deciding, Loving

**Whew, long week and its not even over yet :'(. Sorry I have been away guys'. But I'm here with the ending (yep last chapter). So there were a lot of votes, and a lot of threats :), but that's okay, so here is the ending all of you have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

"…Miley." Lilly took in a breath as she looked between blue and brown eyes.

Who was she going to choose? She had been through so much with them. So many laughs, cries, and even shouts, but they were still her friends, who were both in love with her.

Lilly let out a sigh and looked down to her fiddling hands. "Y'know what," Miley sat back up after leaning in for so long and rested in Indian style on the bed. "It doesn't matter, let's just forget about it. I don't want to hurt out friendship or pressure you."

"Miley," Lilly set her fiddling hands down and used her right one to reach out to Miley's arm, causing the brunette girl to look up at her. "It's not pressure I just, my heart is racing, and I'm just thinking about my future with whom ever I choose."

Oliver was growing impatient, he was starting to agree with Miley, he made a scar on them that would never fade, and he just wanted things simple and peaceful. "Okay so," The girls brought there attention to Oliver as he spoke. "How about you choose, but we promise that absolutely nothing will change our friendship. I don't want to travel across America again."

The girls smiled at Oliver and Lilly went over to hug him. "Thank you Ollie," He hugged her back with the same amount of pressure, and his heart cherished the moment that this might be the last time he felt his love in his arms. "But I really am ready to choose."

"Ugh," Miley was brought back into the picture at her eruption. "I can't take this; it's so nerve-wrecking."

Lilly let out a laugh as she pulled away from Oliver. "Yeah this is hard try dating you and Oliver at the same time."

"We are sorry again Lils. I didn't mean to ruin or get angry at Miley's and your relationship, and I'm sorry Miley."

Oliver looked over at Miley with sad puppy dog eyes hoping to accept the apology. "Oh Oliver," Miley leaned in and hugged Oliver just like Lilly had done before. "Apology was accepted many times, and I promise we will rebuild and fix our friendship." Miley pulled away from Oliver to look at Lilly. "And once again I'm sorry Lils; I was so caught up in getting what I wanted I didn't think on my actions."

"It's okay, but do you guy's want to know what I both really wish you were sorry for?" Miley and Oliver looked at her straight in the eye wondering what they could be leaving out. Lilly saw there confused faces and smiled. "Stop with the apologizing! My gosh it has been endless, I know you two are deeply sorry, but keep saying it I might go nuts."

Miley and Oliver looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Lilly. "Sorry." Saying another apology, this time in unison, Lilly smiled at the laughing friends, reached over to grab a pillow, and smacked both of them on the shoulder. "Ow! Lilly!" Miley and Oliver held on to their hit shoulders, while watching Lilly shrug. "You're dead Truscott!"

"Okay guy's that is getting creepy what did you do rehearse or something." Lilly was getting tired of Oliver and Miley talking at the same time but had no more time to think when two pillows came flying towards her. "Hey!"

The three fought with the pillows, chasing each other, laughing at each other, and hitting each other. It was as if nothing had changed between them. All that happened a few hours prior did not exist, and was not stored as a memory for anyone.

Oliver and Miley released their pillows from their grasp and pounced on Lilly. Lilly landed on the bed with both of her brunette friends on top of her. "Okay Lils," Miley pushed hair out of her face while restraining Lilly's left side, Oliver had the right. "Enough avoiding the subject, sorry honey but you are going to have to choose."

"Yeah," Oliver got more comfortable as he looked down upon Lilly. "And no long stuff on how we are both great and you want to be friends, it's time to tell us. We can't wait forever and neither could you."

"Alright," Lilly sighed in defeat and looked up at the two loves of her life. _Is it even possible to love two people? Hmmm I know who I want who I love._ Lilly moved her eyes into Oliver's soft brown ones and smiled causing him to smile in return._ I love Oliver, he has been with me since the beginning, stuck with me through everything, sure he could get pretty scary and jealous when he does not get his own way but that just mean he cares. _Lilly then fixed her gaze on to Miley's vibrant blue eyes. _And Miley, sure we were not together from the beginning but boy did we get close. I love her too. She has been amazing my life would be boring with out her. She always tried to make sure I had a good time. _

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and eased up on Lilly, they were no longer lying on top of her but sitting near her waist, making Lilly push herself up and keep herself propped up by her arms behind her.

"Both of you are really great, I don't know what I would do without you either of you and umm…Oliver can we go outside so we could talk?"

"Umm sure Lils." Oliver got up off of Lilly and headed out of Miley's door to the hallway.

Miley also got off of Lilly as panic struck through her. _Calm down Miles, maybe she is going to talk to both of you individually that way the blow won't hurt as much. God I hope._

Lilly moved and grabbed Miley's shoulder pulling her lips to Miley's ear and whispered. "I'll be right back." Miley nodded as Lilly pulled away and followed Oliver.

--x--

"So what is it Lils?" Lilly did not answer. She looked at Oliver up and down took in his whole shape, ever feature, she did not miss one spot. Then she dove for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Her force was so strong it caused him to go backwards and hit the wall. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "What is wrong Lilly?"

Lilly moved one of her hands to his hair and her nose to his neck, taking in his scent. "Just remembering Oliver," Lilly held on to Oliver tightly and closed her eyes. "I love you Oliver," Oliver pulled away slightly and looked at her with happy eyes and Lilly felt pain stab her hurt. "Just not as much as Miley."

Lilly saw Oliver's happiness fade and his arms grew loosely around her, but still held her tight. "I understand Lilly."

Lilly's worry was drifting and her heart found a relaxing beat. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you and Miley have something special I have always figured, always known. I just want you to know I will always love you Lilly, you will always be special to me."

"I love you too Oliver, I'm sorry. You'll find someone I promise, and there will always be a place for you in my heart."

The old lovers and now friends looked deep into each others eyes before going in for a kiss. They lingered for several seconds before pulling away and hugging again. "Now go get your girl." Lilly kissed Oliver's cheek as he let her go.

--x--

_Well I guess that is it._ Miley walked back to her bed after hearing the thump from outside her door. _Nothing I could do now. Oh well Lilly and Oliver are a cute couple. _She closed her eyes as a few tears started to fall and she did her best to control her breathing. _Calm down Miley, be happy for them, be happy._

"Hey Miles," Miley's door opened and in entered Lilly. "Miley what is wrong?" Lilly rushed over to her crying friend and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Lilly? Wha-What are you doing here? I thought y-you-"

Lilly cupped Miley's cheek making her blue eyes meet with Miley's. "You thought I chose Oliver?"

Miley nodded as she sniffed. "And I'm happy for you Lils, you two deserve each other."

Lilly looked at Miley with concern when Miley refused to look in Lilly's eyes. "Miley," Lilly leaned in and kissed the rest of Miley's tears away before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Miley looked at Lilly in shock. "Lil what're you-"

Lilly hushed her with her finger. "Miley what you heard was me hugging Oliver a goodbye. I love you Miley, I choose you." Miley smiled and more tears flowed from her eyes. "Why are you still crying?"

Mist of tears filled Lilly's eyes looking at Miley and all the pain she caused the girl. "I have waited years and beyond Lilly, then I searched and I found, I found my happy ending, I'm just so happy Lils, and I love you so much."

Lilly smiled and tears were now falling freely from her eyes. "Miley," Miley now did not avoid her gaze as Lilly held on to her face wiping the tears way. "With me, you will always have your happy ending, and tears of joy and no sorrow."

Lilly and Miley leaned in and their lips met for not the last time.

--x--

**Well I hope my Liley readers enjoyed the ending. I hope it was okay, I don't know for me I didn't seem to like to but I hope you did. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys' are all awesome. I can't wait to see you guys' in the future through my and your writing. :) Thank you for everything.**

**Loliver fans click over to the alternate ending and I hope that will put a smile on your face. I could not leave you out to dry. I'm not that kind of person. Your happy ending is just a click away. :) Thank you for spending time to read the story even though there was Liley, I'm sorry the winner was not Loliver. **


	9. Loving, Deciding

**Hello my Loliver readers, so about the turn out but here is your ending. You could probably skip the beginning, it's the same as the other, I wasn't sure if I should put in or not, but if you want skip it. Your story begins around the pillow fight. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

"…Miley." Lilly took in a breath as she looked between blue and brown eyes.

Who was she going to choose? She had been through so much with them. So many laughs, cries, and even shouts, but they were still her friends, who were both in love with her.

Lilly let out a sigh and looked down to her fiddling hands. "Y'know what," Miley sat back up after leaning in for so long and rested in Indian style on the bed. "It doesn't matter, let's just forget about it. I don't want to hurt out friendship or pressure you."

"Miley," Lilly set her fiddling hands down and used her right one to reach out to Miley's arm, causing the brunette girl to look up at her. "It's not pressure I just, my heart is racing, and I'm just thinking about my future with whom ever I choose."

Oliver was growing impatient, he was starting to agree with Miley, he made a scar on them that would never fade, and he just wanted things simple and peaceful. "Okay so," The girls brought there attention to Oliver as he spoke. "How about you choose, but we promise that absolutely nothing will change our friendship. I don't want to travel across America again."

The girls smiled at Oliver and Lilly went over to hug him. "Thank you Ollie," He hugged her back with the same amount of pressure, and his heart cherished the moment that this might be the last time he felt his love in his arms. "But I really am ready to choose."

"Ugh," Miley was brought back into the picture at her eruption. "I can't take this; it's so nerve-wrecking."

Lilly let out a laugh as she pulled away from Oliver. "Yeah this is hard try dating you and Oliver at the same time."

"We are sorry again Lils. I didn't mean to ruin or get angry at Miley's and your relationship, and I'm sorry Miley."

Oliver looked over at Miley with sad puppy dog eyes hoping to accept the apology. "Oh Oliver," Miley leaned in and hugged Oliver just like Lilly had done before. "Apology was accepted many times, and I promise we will rebuild and fix our friendship." Miley pulled away from Oliver to look at Lilly. "And once again I'm sorry Lils; I was so caught up in getting what I wanted I didn't think on my actions."

"It's okay, but do you guy's want to know what I both really wish you were sorry for?" Miley and Oliver looked at her straight in the eye wondering what they could be leaving out. Lilly saw there confused faces and smiled. "Stop with the apologizing! My gosh it has been endless, I know you two are deeply sorry, but keep saying it I might go nuts."

Miley and Oliver looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Lilly. "Sorry." Saying another apology, this time in unison, Lilly smiled at the laughing friends, reached over to grab a pillow, and smacked both of them on the shoulder. "Ow! Lilly!" Miley and Oliver held on to their hit shoulders, while watching Lilly shrug. "You're dead Truscott!"

"Okay guy's that is getting creepy what did you do rehearse or something?" Lilly was getting tired of Oliver and Miley talking at the same time but had no more time to think when two pillows came flying towards her. "Hey!"

The three fought with the pillows, chasing each other, laughing at each other, and hitting each other. It was as if nothing had changed between them. All that happened a few hours prior did not exist, and was not stored as a memory for anyone.

Oliver and Miley released their pillows from their grasp and pounced on Lilly. Lilly landed on the bed with both of her brunette friends on top of her. "Okay Lils," Miley pushed hair out of her face while restraining Lilly's left side, Oliver had the right. "Enough avoiding the subject, sorry honey but you are going to have to choose."

"Yeah," Oliver got more comfortable as he looked down upon Lilly. "And no long stuff on how we are both great and you want to be friends, it's time to tell us. We can't wait forever and neither could you."

"Alright," Lilly sighed in defeat and looked up at the two loves of her life. _Is it even possible to love two people? Hmmm I know who I want who I love._ Lilly moved her eyes into Oliver's soft brown ones and smiled causing him to smile in return._ I love Oliver, he has been with me since the beginning, stuck with me through everything, sure he could get pretty scary and jealous when he does not get his own way but that just mean he cares. _Lilly then fixed her gaze on to Miley's vibrant blue eyes. _And Miley, sure we were not together from the beginning but boy did we get close. I love her too. She has been amazing my life would be boring with out her. She always tried to make sure I had a good time. _

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and eased up on Lilly, they were no longer lying on top of her but sitting near her waist, making Lilly push herself up and keep herself propped up by her arms behind her.

"Both of you are really great, I don't know what I would do without you either of you and umm…Oliver can you step outside for a moment so me and Miley can talk?"

"Umm sure Lils." Oliver got off of Lilly and walked out into the hallway.

Miley sat up off of Lilly and Lilly sat looking at Miley. The two friends stared at each other for minuets before tears both grew in each eyes, with no words exchanged Miley knew her fate and leaned in to hug Lilly tightly. "I'm so sorry Miley. You are so great I really do love you, but I don't think it is enough to defeat Oliver. You are so important to me I don't want you out of my life, I mean it has been years. Please stay."

Both girls held on to each other tighter and Miley squeezed Lilly tightly. "I know, I know," Miley moved her arm up and down Lilly's back to calm her. "I won't leave Lilly, I will never leave, I'm here to stay. I love you so much, and it may be painful, but you might be right. I need to move on, I will find someone. I love you Lilly."

Lilly hugged Miley tighter and pulled away to place a kiss on her cheek and a last one on her lips. "I love you too. Practically sister's right?"

"Always."

--x--

"Olvier?" Lilly walked out of Miley's room to find Oliver pacing back and forth in the hall. "Are you okay?"

"What oh yeah umm great never better," His nerves were getting the best of him and he fidgeted with his hands brushing them through his hair. "So umm I guess this is it huh the start or the beginning the ending or the new the happy or the sad the…"

Lilly jumped forward and covered Oliver's lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. There lips found motion and warmth filled each of their bodies. They pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other. "Yes to all the good and none of the bad."

"Me?" Oliver ask with lost eyes Lilly nodded as she bit her lip. "Me?" He was in utter shock and pointed his finger at himself. "You choose me?"

Lilly let out a laugh and kissed him once again on the lips. "Yes Oliver, I do."

A smile spread across his lips but his face turned quizzical at Lilly's words. "Um don't you mean 'I did'?"

"Now is that what people say when they get married?" A bigger smile spread across Oliver's lips and he lifted Lilly in the air and swung her around. He then dropped her to her feet and blue eyes melted into brown their lips met in a kiss that would last through their relationship, their marriage, and a life time.

--x--

**Well Loliver lovers I hope that was good enough for you. Thank you so much for putting up with me, I know it must have not been easy. Maybe I will see you guys' in the future. Good luck with what you do. Thank you again. :) See you soon. **


End file.
